We are studying the mechanisms by which experimental diabetes alters the function of the intestinal brush border membrane. We have previously shown that the stimulation of intestinal sucrase activity occurs because of impairment of enzyme protein degradation. During the next year we will study the lipid composition of the brush border membrane in an effort to explain the altered degradation of enzyme protein.